Not Your Average Military Brat
by AmericanGirl27
Summary: Arianna is the 15-year-old daughter of Harm and Mac and her life is anything but normal. These are her adventures with her parents and her very big extended family at JAG. With a few surprises along the way. (Alternate Universe. This character is based on an OC I created for RolePlaying)
1. Chapter 1

**Not Your Average Military Brat**

**Summary: Arianna is the 15-year-old daughter of Harm and Mac and her life is anything but normal. These are her adventures with her parents and her very big extended family at JAG. With a few surprises along the way. (Alternate Universe. This character is based on an OC I created for RolePlaying.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, only Arianna and her dog Sarge :)**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Washington and the front lawn of the White House was bustling with excitement. Arianna and her mom were attending an awards ceremony for her father and many other officers in the military. The 15-year-old girl pushed her brown hair away from her face and watched as the president presented medals to each person.

Her life was not dull, but it also wasn't normal either. Being a military brat from the time she was born, she was used to changing her lifestyle every other couple months or years. Her parents were separated, but she got to see both of them on a regular basis as they were both JAG lawyers.

"Lt. Commander Rabb, you may single handedly give lawyers a good name. Congratulations!" the president told her father, shaking his hand.

Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb smiled and thanked him. He stood at attention, but his brown eyes were trained on his daughter, who was sitting next to her mother and the Admiral. Arianna noticed this and smiled happily back. She was a daddy's girl, that much was certain. As soon as the band started to play, he walked down the steps towards her.

Arianna smiled and jumped into her father's arms happily, hugging him tight. Harm was surprised, but chuckled a bit, twirling his little girl around.

"My little Ari" he whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

Arianna laughed a bit at the use of her nickname. She smiled happily and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations daddy" she exclaimed smiling happily.

"Thank you princess" Harm said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Father and daughter walked over to Admiral Chegwidden, Lt. Bud Roberts and Arianna's mother, Major Sarah MacKenzie.

"Congratulations Commander" Admrial Chegwidden said, shaking Harm's hand firmly.

"Thank you sir!"

Mac wrapped one arm around her daughter and smiled. She would never say so, but she was still in love with Harm. She missed him and wanted to work things out, but it would now be against regulations unless one of them transferred out of JAG.

The Admiral motioned for everyone to follow him.

"What your not staying for the reception Admiral?" Harm asked curiously.

"No. And neither are you."

* * *

"How long this time mom?" Arianna asked as her mother handed her a duffle bag.

The teenager and her parents were standing in the JAG parking lot. They only had a couple minutes to talk.

"A couple days sweetheart, maybe longer" Mac said, pushing some hair out of her daughter's face.

The Major wasn't in the habit of lying to her daughter and neither was Harm.

"We'll be back as soon as possible sweetheart. You just hang in there with your Uncle AJ and have fun! You two can pick up Sarge on the way home tonight" Harm said, kissing his daughter's cheek gently.

Sarge was Arianna's German shepherd and her best friend besides a few select people at her school. She didn't have many as she mostly kept to herself. A trait she had gotten from her mom.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around both of her parents at the same time, hugging them tightly. It was hard to see them go on missions like this. Being a kid with parents in the military meant that there was always a risk of losing someone. For Arianna, her whole family was active military. Most of them were not even blood related, but around JAG headquarters, Arianna considered everyone family.

Mac and Harm hugged their daughter just as tight. They looked at eachother briefly before pulling back.

"Be safe and have fun" Mac said, kissing Arianna's forehead and walking towards Harm's car.

Harm kissed his daughter's forehead as well, slipping her some money. "Your Uncle AJ is working late tonight, order some pizza and work on some homework. Try and stay out of the way, there is a major investigation going on."

Arianna nodded gently. "I will daddy. Promise!"

She watched her parents drive away until they were out of sight. She then slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and turned around, accidently running into someone. She fell back and hit the pavement, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Watch where your going" an unfamiliar male voice snapped at her.

Arianna looked up to see a handsome man in a suit glaring at her. His blue eyes bore into her's and she couldn't pull her gaze away from him, even as she jumped up from the ground.

"Sorry..." she murmered, her voice trailing off as she brushed off her jeans and picked up her duffle bag.

"I don't need apologies kid! I'm on a time sensitive mission here!"

Arianna looked back up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You could be a little nicer you know! And I'm not a kid!" she snapped, growing angry with this man. This handsome, infuriating man that she somehow felt drawn to suddenly.

"I don't have time to be nice!" he said crossing his arms. "Besides your the one who ran into me!"

"And I apologized! You could just accept the apology and move on!"

The man seemed to lighten up a bit and sighed, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Okay. I accept your apology miss..."

"Arianna. My name is Arianna." she said crossing her arms.

"Okay, I accept your apology Arianna. Now I have to go!"

And with that, the man pushed past her and started walking away.

"Wait!"

She didn't know what posessed her to call out to him suddenly, but she did. The man stopped and turned to face her.

"What now?" he asked exasperated.

"I didn't catch your name" she said softly, feeling shy suddenly.

The man's eyes softened a bit as they met Arianna's once more.

"Clayton. Clayton Webb" he said before simply turning and walking away.

Arianna watched him for a few more minutes before she turned and walked back inside.

* * *

Clay kept walking for a couple more minutes, thoughts of the girl swimming through his mind.

"The nerve of that girl. She's almost as infuriating as this Commander Rabb!" he thought to himself before he stepped on something.

He looked down and noticed he has stepped on a necklace. A locket with the the Marine Corps logo on the front. It made him curious for some reason. He picked it up and opened it, gasping at what he saw. It was a family picture of Major MacKenzie, Lt. Commander Rabb and Arianna.

"So they're her parents" he thought, shocked. "That means this crazed lunatic we're going after for stealing the Declaration is also related to her!"

He sighed and shook his head, putting the locket in his pocket and getting in his car.

"Focus Webb. She's just a girl. A young girl at that!"

This could not be happening. He could not potentially be falling for a girl that was younger than him. It wasn't possible and he refused to believe it. But he did resolve to give her the locket back to her when he saw her next. Lord knows when that would be.

To Be Continued...

**Well that is the first chapter! I had so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG. I only own Arianna and her dog Sarge. And Allison (Yeah, I'm so inspired by Pretty Little Liars that I named Ari's best friend Anna!)**

As the day and night went on, Arianna forgot about Webb and focused on her homeowork. She was an exceptional student in her parents and teacher's minds, but in Arianna's mind it was just a distraction from her parents being gone all the time. She was used to it, but it was never easy.

"You ready to go darlin'?" AJ asked gently, sitting next to her on the couch in his office.

Arianna looked up and smiled. "Yeah of course!"

The admiral smiled as his adopted neice put her books in her backpack and walked towards him. He loved Arianna as much as he loved his own daughter Francesca. He reached out and hugged her to him gently.

"What is this for?" Arianna asked, hugging her adopted uncle back just as tightly.

AJ smiled and kissed her head gently. "Oh just for being the bright light in this grumpy old man's life!"

This made Arianna start laughing. "Okay I'll take your word for it!" she said kissing his cheek.

AJ smiled and walked them both out of his office, shutting the door behind him. He personally loved it when he got to have Arianna and her dog stay with him when her parents were on missions.

"So what do you say we pick up a pizza on our way home" AJ asked as the walked towards his car in the parking lot.

"That sounds perfect!" Arianna exclaimed as she jumped in the front seat of her uncle's car.

"So correct me if I'm wrong, but did I see you and Mr. Webb talking out in the parking lot?" AJ asked as he drove.

Arianna looked over at her uncle and sighed softly. Clayton Webb. The person she had been successfully forgetting. He was a mystery to her, infuriating and attractive all at the same time.

"I just accidently ran into him is all" she said softly. "I was being clumsy again. Not really looking where I was going."

AJ glanced over at her and shook his head. "That man is getting on my last nerve...If he ever gives you any trouble, you come to me or your parents. You understand me darlin'?"

Arianna nodded gently. "Of course Uncle AJ."

By the way her uncle was talking, Arianna guessed that her uncle and Clayton Webb didn't get along well at all.

"CIA always interfering with invesigations..." AJ mumbled, a little annoyed.

This got Arianna's attention right away. "He's CIA?" she asked curious now.

AJ nodded, focusing on the road. "He is. And more annoying than you can imagine!"

Arianna let it go at that. She didn't want Webb on her mind anymore and she was pretty sure he was out there in Arizona with her parents, annoying them. She had seen her mom's Uncle Matt on the TV earlier. Word was he stole the Declaration of Independance, so Arianna figured that had to involve the CIA.

"Ari are you okay?" AJ asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She turned to face her uncle and smiled. "Yeah I'm good!"

* * *

Later that night, Arianna was sitting in the living room, throwing a ball around for Sarge. The black and tan German shepherd raced across the room and grabbed it, running back towards his young owner. AJ leaned in the doorway laughing a bit.

"You have trained that dog well missy! He's very well mannered."

Arianna laughed and looked up at her uncle. "Mom wouldn't have it any other way!" she replied.

AJ laughed and nodded. "Yeah I can imagine she wouldn't want an untrained dog!" he said, sitting down on the couch.

Arianna yawned gently. She was tired out and she had school in the morning. She curled up on the couch and laid her head on her uncle's chest, closing her eyes. AJ smiled down at her and stroked her hair gently.

When he looked down next, Arianna was sound asleep. He smiled and stroked her hair some more before picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the guest room. He gently placed her in bed and tucked her in, watching as Sarge jumped up on the bed and lay down next to her.

AJ smiled and kissed his adopted niece's forehead before heading out of the room, shutting the light off as he did so.

* * *

The next morning, Arianna walked into school to find her friend Anna waiting for her at the door with some lattes.

"I thought you would need some caffiene this morning. I saw the news last night" Anna said, handing her friend one of the lattes.

"Yeah, it's crazy. We don't see Uncle Matt for months and all of a sudden he's on ZNN!" Arianna said, getting her books out of her locker.

Uncle Matt hadn't made that many appearances in Arianna's life for her to know him that well, but from all the times she had met him, they had gotten along really well.

"Well he is a Marine" Anna pointed out.

Arianna didn't even bother to argue that her mom's uncle was retired. Her mom had always said that there was never such a thing as an ex-marine. She linked her arm through Allison's and walked towards class instead. She wanted to change the subject now. Something that didn't involve handsome CIA agents or crazy rogue family members.

"So...we should go swimming this weekend" Arianna suggested. "It's been so hot out!"

Anna's face lit up. "That sounds perfect!"

The two girls giggled and talked all the way to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A couple days later, Arianna walked out of school towards her dad's car, jumping in the front seat. Uncle Matt had been asking for her, and Arianna wanted to see him, so her dad had agreed to drive her over to where he was imprisoned. They were meeting her mother there.

Harm smiled and hugged his daughter gently for a minute, kissing her forehead.

"How was school sweetheart?" he asked as he started the car.

"It was good!" she said leaning back against her seat, gazing out the window for a couple minutes.

Harm glanced over at Arianna. He was a bit concerned about her this particular afternoon. He couldn't help it.

"So Ari, are you nervous about seeing your mom's Uncle Matt at all?" he asked, taking one of her hands as he drove.

The teenager looked over at her father and shook her head gently. "Not at all. He and I always got along so well with eachother."

Harm nodded and squeezed her hand gently. "Okay sweetie, I was just checking."

* * *

"Ari!" Matthew O'Hara exclaimed, picking his neice's daughter up, spinning her around.

Arianna laughed and hugged him tightly. She had missed him as much as her mother had. Uncle Matt had been the only relative on her mother's side that she knew really well. Her grandparents weren't great people and the only thing she knew about them is the limited information her mother had given her. Once everyone had said their hellos, they all sat down at a table to talk.

"So Ari, tell me what you've been up to!" Matthew asked smiling.

Ari suddenly felt herself grow shy. What could she say? She had only seen Uncle Matt once in the past year. But she smiled happily at everyone in the room.

"Well I've been really busy with school. I don't have many friends, but that's okay with me. I like to keep to myself..."

Once she was talking, she couldn't stop. She told Uncle Matt about everything that had been happening, while Harm and Mac looked at eachother amused.

"That all sounds wonderful sweetheart!" Uncle Matt said smiling. "Now once I'm out of here, you should show me around town! Maybe even stop at that burger place you and your mom like so much!"

This comment made everyone laugh.

"Well Mac does love her burgers!" Harm said, earning a playful slap on the arm from his ex-wife.

* * *

They continued to talk until their time was up. Harm had Arianna for the night, so before they left Mac took her daughter aside, so they could talk for a minute.

"Honey are you okay? I mean after seeing Uncle Matt?" she asked her daughter, stroking her hair gently.

"I'm good mom. Why do you and dad keep asking me this?"

Arianna didn't understand why her parents were being so overly concerned with her visiting Uncle Matt that day. It wasn't like he had a death sentence or anything. Mac simply sighed and pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her tight.

"Oh sweetie...It's just hard seeing him like this" Mac whispered into Arianna's hair. "I can imagine it would be hard for you too."

The tears finally pooled in Arianna's eyes. It was hard seeing Uncle Matt like this, but she had been trying to be strong for her parents.

"It is h..hard mom..." she said into her mom's shoulder. Her voice was shaky.

Mac looked down at her daughter, tightening her arms around her. She knew that sometimes Arianna acted strong, but underneath all that, there was really something wrong.

"Oh sweetie!" she exclaimed, rubbing her daughter's back gently.

Harm heard this and rushed over, placing a hand on his daughter's back.

"Sweetheart?"

Arianna wiped her eyes and looked up at her dad, still in her mom's arms. She had lied to everyone that day by saying she was fine, and she knew that she should never do that, but she did it anyway just to be strong.

"I never meant to keep this from you" she whispered shakily. "I just didn't want you to worry."

Harm sighed and kissed his daughter's head, taking one of her hands.

"Ari, you do not need to apologize for feeling the way you do" he explained, stroking her hair. "Your mom and I both understand that your upset."

Arianna nodded and laid her head back on her mom's chest. Mac kissed her forehead and rocked her a bit. This was one of those times when Arianna wished that her parents were still together. She would have wished on all the stars in the sky, but knew that if her parents were meant to get back together, it would just happen.

Harm wrapped an arm around her shoulder after a bit and kissed her head after a couple minutes. "We should probably get going" he said, looking at his watch.

Mac nodded and stroked her daughter's cheek for a minute. "Okay, well call me if you guys have any problems."

Harm nodded and led Arianna back out to his car. Mac simply stood there, watching them and trying not to cry herself. It got harder everytime she had to be separated from Harm for any period of time.

After a couple minutes, she sighed and walked to her own car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mom!" Arianna's voice rang out through the apartment.

Mac looked up from her bowl of cereal raising an eyebrow. "Ari?"

"Mom come here!"

The older woman sighed and got up from the table, walking towards her daughter's room. She leaned against the doorway instantly amused. Arianna was going through all her drawers and looking under her bed, pratically throwing clothes in every direction.

"Did you lose something baby?"

Arianna looked up, seeing her mother. "I can't find my locket. The one you and daddy gave me for my birthday last year."

"Well where did you last see it" her mom asked, walking in and starting to look with her daughter.

"The last time I saw it..."

Arianna paused, realizing she didn't remember. The most important possession in her life and she didn't realize it was missing. She felt horrible.

"I honestly don't remember" she said sighing softly.

Mac nodded gently. "Well I'll look around at work and see if it isn't there, but right now we're both going to be late if we don't get going.

Arianna sighed and nodded gently, grabbing her backpack. "Okay momma."

Mac wrapped an arm around her daughter and led her out the door.

"Honey don't worry. We'll find it okay?"

Arianna nodded gently and smiled, following her mom.

"So what are your plans this afternoon?" Mac asked Arianna as they got into the car.

"Well I have driver's ed this afternoon and then Anna is driving me to JAG headquarters"

Anna was already sixteen and had her license, so Arianna always got a ride home with her instead of taking the bus like she used to do. And she was glad for it.

"That sounds like a plan. Now you be careful driving okay?"

Arianna looked over at her mom, smirking playfully.

"Mom come on! You know I'm smart!"

Mac laughed and shook her head. She knew her daughter was smart, but it was other drivers she didn't trust.

"I know, I know. But your my little girl, I have to say that."

Arianna just laughed and smiled. "Okay mom, you win!"

* * *

"I swear Anna, some of these kids should not even be able to _get_ a liscence!" Arianna ranted to her friend as she drove away from the school that afternoon.

Anna laughed and shook her head. "I remember the craziness when I took driver's ed. They all get better with time!"

Both girls laughed as they rode through the streets. It was all fun and games until Arianna's cell phone rang.

"Hey dad" Arianna said happily when she saw who was calling.

"Honey, I need you to listen to me very carefully and I do not want you to panic" Harm said to his daughter.

"Daddy what is wrong?" Arianna asked, suddenly worried.

Harm sighed softly. He was not going to be able to sheild his daughter from this.

"Ari...your Uncle AJ, your Uncle Bud and your mother have been taken hostage."

Arianna felt like her heart had completely stopped. Suddenly she felt like she wasn't able to breath and her best friend's car had become suffocating for her.

"N..no...Daddy you have to do something!"

"I'm doing my best baby, but I need Anna to drive you home instead of here. I need you safe. No arguements young lady. Not at this time!"

Arianna sighed softly and rubbed her head a bit. "Okay daddy. We'll head straight home."

But that was far from what her intentions were. She never disobeyed her father, but she just wasn't going to sit around and hope things turned out for the best.

Anna looked over at her best friend worried. "Ari, what's going on?"

Ari sighed and wiped her eyes before turning to her friend. "Just get me to JAG headquarters quick."

Anna looked at her friend, knowing something was wrong. "Ari?"

"Allie, just get me there now!"

The two friends were silent the whole drive. Arianna bit at her nails worried. This could not be happening.

* * *

"What did I tell you young lady?"

Harmon Rabb was furious. Arianna had never disobeyed him, but as with every child, there was always as first for everything.

"Dad I can explain! I couldn't just..."

Arianna had been about to defend herself when her father cut her off, holding up his hand.

"I told you to go home! Not to come here. Why would you...no...you know what? Wait in my office, and don't think that this discussion is over!"

Arianna nodded gently and walked into her father's office, sighing softly. She didn't like disobeying her father and this had been the first time she had done so. But she had been scared. She was still scared. Some corpral had taken her mother and her two uncles hostage and from what she was hearing from people in the office it was because he was falsely accused of some kind of crime.

She curled up in her father's chair and watched for any change to the situation. She was surprised she wasn't crying as she usually did. She was in some kind of shock probably, but she wasn't about to self diagnose herself. As the time passed, her eyes grew heavy, but she forced herself to stay awake.

And then it happened. Just when she thought things couldn't get more boring, the man who had haunted her dreams and thoughts for the past couple of weeks entered the room. Clayton Webb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Here are the files you need Harm. You know you owe me into the next millenium" Clayton told Arianna's father when he walked through the doors.

Arianna got up slowly from her father's chair and walked over to the door, leaning against it. She didn't dare go any further, knowing her father was mad at her. It was at that moment that Clayton turned around. Their eyes met instantly.

Clay had to catch his breath when he spotted Arianna. This girl that wouldn't leave his mind for the past couple weeks. She was even more beautiful than when he last saw her. More than once a day for the past couple weeks, he had been gazing at the picture that was in her locket just to see her face. He had that locket in his pocket right at that very moment.

Harm's voice brought both Arianna and Clayton's minds back to reality.

"Corpral Magida! This is Lieutenant Commander Rabb! We have your files out here, now you live up to your bargain and let someone go in exchange for them!"

Arianna forgot about Clayton for a minute and trained her eyes on the door to her adopted uncle's office. She prayed that everyone would be okay when the door did open. When it did finally open, she couldn't help but sigh with relief. Everyone was okay.

She caught her mother's eye for a minute and and she could see worry and anger in her mother's normally warm, comforting brown eyes. Arianna had no doubt she was grounded when this was all over.

Bud came out and took the case of files, going back in the office. When he started closing the door Harm stopped him.

"Bud get out here!"

Bud looked right at Harm and sighed.

"A good sailor never leaves his shipmates behind."

He then closed the door and Arianna took a shaky breath, closing her eyes to fight the tears that had threatened to escape her eyes. Clayton noticed this before her father did and fought the urge to take her into his arms right there. Luckily Harm beat him to that.

As mad as he was at his daughter for disobeying him, Harm also knew Arianna was scared and upset. So he walked past everyone and pulled her into a huge hug, stroking her hair.

"Ari...Baby I know your scared. I promise you it will be okay. Look I'm not mad anymore, but honey you have to obey me when I ask you to do something in a situation like this. What if the situation had been different? What if someone was shooting a gun when you walked in? You could have been hurt Arianna!"

Arianna nodded gently into her dad's shoulder. "I'm sorry daddy" she whispered softly.

Harm kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "Sweetheart, I'm going to send you home with Mr. Webb whenever he's done helping me. And this time...I want you to stay put."

Once Harm had said this, he didn't even hear a complaint from Clayton, which was weird. But he didn't have time to question this right now. He had bigger problems to deal with.

Arianna nodded gently and leaned into her dad's arms for a couple more minutes before he went back to work. She then locked eyes with Clayton again. He had a sympathethic look in his eye.

Harm walked over to Clayton and pulled him aside. Arianna couldn't hear what he was saying, but she was so worn out, she didn't even try to listen. She just wanted her mom and her uncles to be okay. She walked over to her dad's chair and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

When Arianna reached her dad and Clayton, they were arguing again. Harm just rolled his eyes and pulled his daughter into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you when I get home honey" he said softly into her hair. "And both your mom and I will stay with you tonight."

Arianna nodded and kissed her dad's cheek before walking over to Clayton who smiled softly at her. It was the first time she had seen him smile and butterflies were in her stomach at that moment. He then turned to look back at her dad.

"How about thanks for all the help Clay?" he asked, smirking.

"Thanks for all the help Clay" Harm mimicked, which almost made Arianna start laughing.

* * *

Clayton didn't know what to say to Arianna now that they were alone, but one thing he could tell was that their attraction was mutual. He was about to say something when the special response team came bursting through the elevator.

On instinct Clay pushed Arianna behind him protectively. He knew the first man who came out and he never wanted the girl behind him to meet him or know what he might do. Especially with the things he had heard. Arianna was holding onto his arm now, a little more scared than she was earlier.

Clay turned around and placed a hand on her cheek without thinking about it. "Ari, look at me."

Arianna placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes. Clay smiled softly, trying to reassure her the best way he knew how.

"Ari, I need you to go wait in my car. It's the little red one, and I need you to stay there."

Arianna nodded gently and gazed into his eyes. She trusted Clay with all her heart and this was weird for having just met him a couple weeks ago.

"I will I promise!" she said softly before walking into the elevator.

* * *

It seemed to Arianna like she had been sitting in Clay's car for the longest time. She had caught up on all her homework and was now reading a book. She heard someone knock on her car door and turned to look at her father. She smiled softly and got out hugging him tightly.

"Is everything okay again daddy?"

Harm wanted to tell Arianna that it was but he couldn't.

"Not yet sweetheart, but it will be. I promise you!"

Arianna nodded gently and wiped some tears away. She hadn't cried much. She wanted to, but she was holding it in. This didn't go unnoticed by Harm, but he didn't say anything.

Clay walked over to the two of them. "We should probably get going. I'll get her home safely Commander."

Harm nodded and gave him a look. "And what about the other issue Webb?"

Clay shook his head. "No!"

Harm's eyes narrowed at this. He was going to say something else, but it would not have been appropriate in front of his daughter. He simply kissed Arianna's head and gave Clay one last look.

"Just get her home safely Clay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So what did daddy ask you to do?" Arianna asked breaking the silence after a couple silent minutes in Clay's car.

Clay looked over at Arianna for a second and sighed. "Your father asked me to find someone that could possibly help stop this hostage situation."

Arianna took a deep breath and leaned against her seat.

"You should find this person. If not for daddy...for me. It could save people's lives as well" she said quietly.

This had Clay shocked, but he also knew Arianna was right. He sighed and kept driving. A girl had never had this much of an effect on him. But there was something about the one sitting right next to him.

"Okay Ari I will do this. For you and your dad" he said gazing over at her.

"Thank you Clay" Arianna said softly.

"Your welcome" he said reaching over to take one of her hands in his free one.

Arianna squeezed his hand gently. This was all happening so fast, but she didn't care. She was taking a leap of faith here and she wanted this to work out. She had never kept secrets from her parents, but Clay was a secret she was willing to keep.

The two were both silent a couple minutes more before Clay spoke up again.

"So your quite the rebel missy. I heard your dad say you disobeyed his orders not to meet him and your mom at work today."

Arianna looked over at Clay again and nodded. "Yeah...I did. My family means everything to me, and everyone in that building is family to me. I couldn't just sit around and wait."

Clay nodded in understanding. He stroked the top of Arianna's hand gently with his thumb. He knew that she was shaken from this whole thing. She may have been acting fine, but considering who her mother was, she was probably hiding it.

"Ari...how are you really feeling right now?" he asked finally as he parked his car finally in front of Harm's apartment.

Arianna could feel the tears in her eyes as she turned to face Clay.

"Honestly...I'm scared. I can't lose my mom or anyone I love. I just..."

Arianna couldn't say anything more as she finally started sobbing into her hands. Clay instantly pulled her into his arms, holding her gently. He rubbed her back soothingly as she hid her face in his chest.

"Clay...W..what if..."

She couldn't even speak normally, she was so upset.

"Ari, shh...I promise you that nothing is going to happen, just like your dad promised you."

Clay continued to hold Arianna as she cried, stroking her hair soothingly and occasionally kissing her forehead. He had just met this girl and felt like he already loved her.

After a couple minutes, Arianna wiped her eyes and looked up at Clay. "I'm sorry...I just couldn't hold the tears anymore..."

"There's no need to apologize" Clay whispered softly, rubbing her arm.

"Come on, I've got to get you inside. I also need to help your dad more."

Arianna nodded and got of the car. Clay walked around to her and took her hand leading her inside. Once the two of them reached Harm's door, Clay turned around and took Arianna's hands gently in his.

"I have something that you might be missing" he said as he gently got her locket out of his pocket.

Arianna gasped. "Oh my gosh Clay! Where did you find it?"

Clay smiled softly and walked around her, gently putting her necklace around her neck.

"Out in the parking lot the day we first met. I kept it for you. I had a feeling we may be meeting again"

Arianna turned around to face him. "Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?"

Clay sighed softly and took her hand again. "No your not. But...that doesn't stop me from doing this."

And with that Clay leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Arianna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. All her problems seemed to go away for those couple minutes. After a couple minutes Clay broke the kiss, placing his forehead on her's.

"I have to go help your dad Ari. I promise you that everything will be okay."

Arianna nodded and kissed him quickly one more time and smiled. "Will I see you again soon?"

Clay smiled and pulled Arianna's cell phone from her purse, putting his number in her contacts.

"You can count on it!"

* * *

The next morning Arianna opened her eyes slowly to find her mother asleep next to her. She turned a bit to see her dad sitting in a chair next to her. She smiled softly.

"Daddy?"

"Everything is okay sweetheart. And everyone is safe" he said stroking her hair gently.

Arianna nodded gently and closed her eyes again, yawning. Harm chuckled a bit.

"Hey wake up sleeping beauty" he teased, rubbing her back.

"But daddy!" she whined playfully, opening one eye.

"Listen to your father young lady" her mother said sitting up a little in bed.

"Mom!" Arianna exclaimed turning around and throwing herself into her mother's arms, holding onto her tightly.

Mac hugged her daughter tight, kissing her head. "I'm right here baby. I'm safe."

Arianna smiled up at her mother, laying her head on her shoulder. Mac smiled softly and rubbed her back gently. She was happy to be with her daughter after everything that had happened the night before.

"Now your not grounded, but we do need to talk about why you disobeyed me" Harm said seriously.

Mac nodded in agreement, but refused to let her child go. "Honey what on earth were you thinking?"

Arianna looked down and sighed softly. "I was scared, I don't think I was thinking straight. I didn't want to just sit around and wait by the phone..."

Harm sighed and sat down next to Arianna and her mom on the bed.

"Sweetheart...your a kid. There is nothing a 15-year-old girl can do in this situation. Now the next time this happens, I want you to listen to me okay?"

Arianna nodded gently and took her dad's hand. "I promise daddy!"

Harm nodded and leaned over, kissing his daughter's forehead. "I love you Ari."

"I love you too daddy." she said smiling softly.

"Hey what about me!" Mac said teasingly.

Arianna laughed and kissed her mother's cheek happily. "I love you too mom! I love you both!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A couple weeks later, Arianna and her mom were walking through the mall laughing and talking. They had decided to have a girl's day out, as it was a Sunday and Mac had been busy with her caseload all week. She needed a break.

"So mom I could not imagine you in a dress until I saw you in that one!" she said pointing to the bag in her mother's hand.

"Young lady! You have seen me in a dress before!" Mac said playfully, reaching out and tickling her daughter's side.

Arianna squeaked and laughed happily. She and her mom could be playful anywhere, even in the middle of a shopping mall. People smiled as they walked by.

"So what about you Ari? Any boy you want to look good for?" Mac asked her daughter curiously.

Arianna and Clay had been able to keep their relationship secret, but it wasn't a secret that Arianna had been updating her wardrobe as of late. She had these functions she had started going to with Clay on the weekends when her parents thought she was staying at Anna's house or studying at the library. But they didn't require the usual jeans and t-shirt she always wore. They required a more dressy outfit.

"No, I just want to look good mom" Arianna told her mother honestly.

Luckily the conversation was halted by the sound of Mac's cell phone. Arianna sat down on a bench and watched her mother walk around, talking. It was obviously work related by the look on her face. She played around with her locket a bit, as she always did when she was bored.

When Mac was done talking to the Admiral, she put her phone back in her purse and walked back over to her daughter.

"Ari honey, we're going to have to cut this shopping trip short. Your father and I have to go on another mission."

Arianna nodded gently and stood up, starting to walk with her mom again.

* * *

"Ari!" AJ exclaimed as he twirled Arianna around, smiling.

The teenager had practically jumped into his arms the moment she was out of the car. Not that AJ minded. Mac laughed and walked up to the two of them.

"Ari sweetie, we will be back as soon as possible. Your daddy and I both love you."

It was the same phrase everytime her parents had to leave for a mission. Arianna guessed it was because there was always a risk. She walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tight. Mac smiled and squeezed her gently before pulling back and walking to her car.

Arianna watched her mother drive away and then walked back to her uncle, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her inside along with Sarge.

"So missy, what were you doing before your mother was called off to duty?" AJ asked his adopted neice as he sat down on the couch with her.

"We were shopping at the mall and I was teasing mom on how she never wears a dress" Arianna said smiling.

AJ started laughing at that. "And what about you darlin'? What did you get. Don't think I haven't noticed you've updated your wardrobe. It's maybe what the kids in your school call preppy?"

Arianna laughed. "Now where did you hear that word Uncle AJ?"

AJ shook his head and pulled his neice into his arms, stroking her hair.

"I might have heard it from Francesca when I was talking to her last week. Were your ears burning?"

Arianna smiled up at her uncle and kissed his cheek. "You all were talking about me weren't you?"

AJ nodded and ruffled her hair. Arianna and Francesca were like sisters and were inseperable when she came to the states.

"She wanted to know all about how you were doing along with your parents. She asked if you had a boyfriend yet. Do you?"

It was a question that had been thrown around the JAG offices over the past couple weeks. Everybody who loved Arianna had noticed changes that would indicate that she had someone.

"I don't Uncle AJ, I just feel like dressing a little different is all."

AJ seemed to believe this excuse much to Arianna's relief.

"Good. Because that boy would have to go through me in order to date my girl" he said kissing her forehead.

"Oh great!" Arianna thought to herself.

She knew her uncle and Clay didn't get along that well and she didn't want to think about what would happen if he and her dad found out. But luckily she and Clay had been covering their tracks very well. And luckily her parents trusted her enough to believe that she spent half her weekends with Anna. And even during the week, sometimes Clay would pick her up from school and they would spend the afternoons together.

"Ari?" AJ asked, bringing his neice out of her trance.

"Oh sorry Uncle AJ, I spaced out there for a minute" she said hugging him a bit tighter.

"That's okay honey" he said softly.

AJ noticed Arianna yawn gently and smiled. "Why don't you get some rest darlin'. I'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded and closed her eyes gently, falling asleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So how was school?" Clay asked as Arianna jumped into the front seat of his car after school the next day.

Arianna rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend happily.

"Boring as usual" she said smiling over at him.

"But you still get good grades right?" Clay asked, looking over at him.

Arianna smiled and nodded. "Yes honey, I get As and Bs."

Clay smiled and took her hand gently, holding it as he drove. Sometimes Arianna had to stop and think whether this was some kind of dream she would just wake up from. The perfect boyfriend, loving parents and the best extended family a girl could have. But this was really her life, and despite the complications sometimes, she loved it.

"You okay over there baby?" Clay asked gently.

Arianna smiled and leaned over kissing Clay's cheek a couple times as he drove, making him laugh.

"Ari! Your going to cause an accident one of these days" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Arianna's shoulder.

"No I wouldn't" she said snuggling into Clay's side.

"Do you know how it would look if a CIA agent got into an accident?"

Arianna giggled at his mock irritation. They would always play around like this, nothing was ever serious with the couple unless something was going on.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight?" she asked Clay, smiling up at him happily.

"It's a surprise!" he said kissing her head gently.

Arianna had once again perfected one of her lies. She was surprised she even got it passed AJ, as her adopted uncle was very protective. But she was able to tell him she was having dinner at Anna's with no problem at all.

"Oh come on, you have to give me a hint!" she said laughing.

Clay laughed softly and kissed her once they stopped at a light.

"Not a chance!"

* * *

It turned out Clay had made Arianna's favorite dinner in the world. Lasanga. She had playfully pestered him into telling her halfway into his apartment. They were now sitting at the table eating their dinner and talking happily.

"It must be nice to have a break away from your duties" Arianna said as she sipped some on some Pepsi.

"It's even better now that I have you" Clay said softly.

Arianna smiled happily back at him and ate a bit more of her dinner. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes until Clay got up to clear the table. Meanwhile Arianna perched herself on the counter next to him as he washed the dishes.

Clay glanced at the girl next to him. She was truly beautiful with her chestnut brown hair hiding part of her face and her chocolate brown eyes gazing at him lovingly. Arianna was worth everything to him and he didn't think he could ever love a person as much as he loved her besides his mother.

Once he was done, he dried his hands and moved towards Arianna. He placed his hands on her waist and gently lifted her off the counter and into his arms, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Arianna instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back happily. They both finally came up for air and smiled.

"We should probably move this to the couch" Clay said, picking Arianna up in his arms.

She laughed happily and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you" she said without thinking.

Clay looked shocked, but quickly recovered and kissed her happily.

"I love you too" he whispered softly, running a hand through Arianna's hair.

She smiled and placed her forehead on his as he sat down and held her in his lap.

"You have no idea how long I was waiting for you to say that" Clay whispered into her hair gently as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Arianna closed her eyes and held onto him tightly. "You mean...you wanted me to say it first?"

Clay sighed gently and kissed her head. "I was scared that you wouldn't say it back. I mean your so young and..."

Arianna cut him off, kissing his lips gently.

"Clay...I may be young, but I know what I want. And I want you. I love you so much!"

He smiled gently at that response and kissed her again, pulling her close to him. He didn't intend on letting this girl ever. He only wished she could stay longer, but her Uncle would murder him if he kept her out any later. AJ didn't even know she was out with him and that was scarier.

"Ari, baby...We should probably get you home now."

Arianna pouted, but knew he was right.

"Okay, we have more plans in a couple days anyway" she said getting off his lap gently and taking his hand.

Clay smiled and pulled her close, kissing her once more.

"We have so many more plans Arianna. I don't _plan_ on letting you go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Arianna snuck into her adopted uncle's room and jumped up on the bed next to him.

"Hey Uncle AJ, wake up!"

AJ opened one eye and sat up, tickling Arianna. He loved playing around with her like this. Neither of them cared that Arianna wasn't a little kid.

"Girl! Your sneaking up on a Navy Seal. Do you even understand what those consequences are?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah..I do!" Arianna said laughing happily, squirming in her uncle's arms.

AJ laughed and ruffled her hair. "Now what did you wake me up so early for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to see if you can beat me on a run today?" Arianna said smiling mischeviously.

"Oh you are on missy! Why don't you go and get dressed and then we can get going."

Arianna smiled and kissed her uncle's cheek before running out the door. "Okay Uncle AJ!"

She raced into her room and shut the door. It was technically her room because no one else used it. AJ had let her decorate it the way she wanted, seeing as she stayed with him so much when her parents were out of town. Not to mention Arianna was like a daughter to AJ.

Arianna changed into her workout clothes and pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail. She then whistled for Sarge and walked out into the hall just as her uncle was walking out of his room.

"Are you ready to go Ari?" he asked smiling.

"Heck yeah I'm ready!" Arianna said racing down the stairs before AJ could react.

"Missy you better prepare to get beaten!"

AJ raced down the stairs and out the door after Arianna. Sarge ran past him and caught up to his owner.

"How is that dog faster than me?" he thought as he and Arianna ran down their usual trail.

It was early, so hardly anyone was out except them. Arianna smiled back at her adopted uncle and kept running.

"Think you can keep up Uncle AJ?" she called to him playfully.

"Darlin' I may be old, but I can still win a race" AJ called back to Arianna.

The two kept running for awhile before they both stopped, worn out finally.

"How about we just call it a tie?" Arianna said, leaning down to pat Sarge on the head.

"That sounds good" AJ said smiling down at his niece and her dog.

* * *

A couple days later Arianna was sitting at her father's desk working on some homework. Her parents were coming back today and she was really excited to see them. They had been gone a full week, and she was missing them.

She was just getting her math textbook out of her backpack when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey princess."

Arianna grinned and dropped the book back in her bag and turned around. "Daddy!"

Harm was leaning in the doorway, smiling at his daughter. His daughter ran towards him and he picked her up in his arms, twirling her around.

"Oh my gosh, you've grown since I've last seen you!" Harm teased Arianna playfully, kissing her forehead.

"Oh come on Harm you say that everytime! She looks about the same" Mac said walking up to the father and daughter.

"Mom!" Arianna exclaimed, hugging her tightly as well.

"Well do you remember when she was little? Everytime one of us would go on a mission, we'd come back and she either grew an inch or her hair got longer. Something always changed" Harm observed.

Mac laughed and kissed her daughter's head. "That is true. But she's a teenager now Harm. She's pretty much grown."

Harm pulled Arianna back into his arms, holding her tightly. "That may be true, but she's always going to be my baby girl!"

That being said, Harm placed kisses all over his daughter's face, making her giggle.

"And she's staying with me tonight since she spent last weekend with you" he said smirking over at Mac.

"Are you two done fighting over me?" Arianna teased her parents.

"Yeah we're done baby" Mac said, hugging her gently.

Arianna smiled and hugged her mom back happily. "I love you guys!"

Harm leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We love you too Ari. So much!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A couple weeks later, Arianna was sitting in Clay's office. She had her homework spread out all over his desk and was studying peacefully. Normally she would study in one of her parent's offices at JAG headquarters, but there was major tension and fighting between the two of them this week and Arianna couldn't concentrate. Clay had noticed how frazzled she was and had offered her his office to get her studying done that week.

Arianna was focusing on some history notes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled, knowing who it was.

"Clay...how am I supposed to get my work done now?"

Clay chuckled and leaned down kissing her neck gently.

"You've been studying for two hours, and we have a date in one hour" he whispered into her hair.

Arianna sighed happily and leaned back into his arms, smiling up at Clay.

"You have no idea how much I love you" she whispered, closing her eyes as Clay massaged her shoulders gently.

"Oh I have some idea" he said softly, getting all of the tension out of his girlfriend's muscles.

Arianna sighed softly and smiled up at Clay happily.

"Feel any better?" he asked, kissing her head gently.

"Yes much!" she said pulling him down for a kiss.

Clay smiled into the kiss and pulled her up into his arms, holding onto her tightly. Arianna quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and held her tighter to him, stroking her cheek gently.

"Your beautiful" he whispered, kissing her nose gently, making Arianna giggle a bit.

"And your the most handsome man I've ever met" she said teasingly.

Clay grinned and kissed her again, pulling her closer to him.

"I always thought I'd be alone" he admitted, placing his forehead on her's.

Arianna frowned gently and ran a gentle hand through his hair. She could see pain in his eyes. Pain that she knew he hid very well.

"Clay...look at me" she whispered, stroking his cheek gently.

Clay looked into Arianna's eyes and smiled gently. She smiled back and kissed him again passionately.

"You will never be alone. I promise you that. You will always have me and I'm not going anywhere!"

Clay smiled gently and kissed her head gently. It was then that he noticed the dark circles under Arianna's eyes. In one swift movement, he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch, laying down with her in his arms.

"Have you gotten any sleep in the past couple days?" he asked, running a gentle hand down her arm.

"A bit. Even when they're separated, I hate it when mom and daddy fight."

Clay nodded gently and held her tighter. He knew Arianna's parents were both stubborn and they usually fought when they were on opposite sides of a case. He stroked Arianna's hair gently and smiled down at her.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked her gently.

Arianna smiled and kissed Clay's cheek gently.

"Just hold me. That's what I need Clay" she whispered gently.

He nodded gently and tilted her chin gently, kissing her. Arianna held onto him tighter, not wanting to stop kissing him. Clay took her face into his hands and gazed into her tired, brown eyes.

"I need you to take a nap before we go to dinner. You need to sleep Arianna and I'm going to make sure you do."

She nodded gently and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She was asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Your home kind of late" Mac said from her place on the couch.

Arianna had been heading to her room when her mother's voice stopped her. She stifled a yawn and turned around to face her.

"I'm didn't break curfew.." she said yawning again.

"I know honey" Mac said soothingly, scooting over on the couch, making room for Arianna.

She took the hint and put her backpack in her room before walking over and sitting next to her mother. Mac rubbed her daughter's back gently, she could feel her daughter was tense and sighed softly. She knew what happened when she and Harm fought.

"Ari...come here" she said softly.

Arianna looked over at her mother and sighed softly, leaning into her arms. Mac held her daughter tightly, stroking her hair soothingly. She could feel her relax a little more after awhile.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

Arianna sighed softly and looked up at her mother. "You and dad fighting..."

Mac held her tighter, kissing her head. She knew it was hard on her daughter. When you had a daughter that loved both of her parents so much it became hard to keep her out of things.

"So that's why you haven't been at work in the afternoons this week...You've been trying to stay away.."

Arianna nodded tiredly and looked up at her mother. "Yes mommy..." she whispered softly.

Mac smiled a little at that. Arianna was one of those few girls who still called their mother that in their teen years. She pushed some hair out of her daughter's face and kissed her forehead.

"You know that your dad and I never stay in these fights for long right?" she asked gently.

Arianna nodded again. "I know mom."

Mac smiled softly and rocked her gently. "I think you should head for bed, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Arianna yawned and smiled. "Of course mom!"

She got up and kissed her mom's cheek gently before going to her room to change into her PJ's. Mac sat there for a couple minutes thinking about things. Harm was right, their child was growing so fast, yet she still acted like a little girl around her parents. To some boy out there, she was probably the love of his life, but to her and Harm, Arianna was their little girl. Their baby.

"Mom?" Arianna asked, pulling her mother from her thoughts.

The teenager was standing against the door, watching her mother. "You okay?"

Mac smiled softly and got up, pulling Arianna into a hug.

"I'm good baby, don't worry okay?"

She nodded gently and hugged her mother back tight. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby!" Mac said kissing her daughter's head, still holding onto her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey girls, not too loud!" Harm exclaimed as he walked into his apartment to find his daughter, her best friend and Sarge in the middle of the living room. Taylor Swift was blaring from the speakers and Arianna turned it down immediately.

Arianna and Anna were having their weekly sleepover in Harm's apartment that weekend and now he was not so sure he wanted to have _two _teenagers in his apartment. The two girls had been doing this since they met in middle school three years ago.

"Oh come on daddy it's Friday!" Arianna said throwing a pillow at her dad playfully.

"You sure you want to do that to an officer?" Anna joked, sitting on the couch with some popcorn.

"Yeah Ari!" Harm said, walking over and tickling Arianna, who was perched on a chair.

"Daddy no!" she shrieked, squirming in his arms, laughing hysterically.

Harm smiled and continued to tickle his daughter. "You asked for it kiddo!"

Anna kept laughing and popping popcorn into her mouth. This was way more entertaining than her house. Sarge simply wagged his tail and watched everything from his bed in the corner. Harm finally stopped tickling his daughter and walked away chuckling.

"Have you girl's had dinner yet?" he called from his room.

"Not yet daddy, I was waiting to see what you wanted" Arianna called back to him.

"Anything is fine with me! I'll have whatever you girls are having."

Arianna then thought for a minute and turned to Anna. "Any suggestions?"

"Chinese?" she said. "We haven't had it in ages!"

Arianna grinned and nodded. "That sounds perfect!"

She jumped up from her chair and raced to the kitchen grabbing the menu from the place she and her dad usually ordered from. She picked up her cell phone and called. Once she had placed the order, she grabbed some sodas from the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"Dinner should be here in thirty minutes daddy!" she called to him as she sat down on the couch next to Anna.

"So what movies should we torture your dad with tonight?" Anna asked her friend smirking.

Arianna thought about this for a minute. "Hmm...I would say maybe A Walk to Remember and Ice Princess."

Harm walked into the room at this moment and rolled his eyes. "Oh god no! Honey what about Thirteen Days? You adore that movie!"

Arianna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Daddy I may love that history stuff, but it would put Anna to sleep."

Harm sighed in defeat and walked into the kitchen. "You win!" he called out to her.

Both girls giggled at that.

* * *

The next afternoon Harm was laying on the couch with his daughter in his arms fast asleep. Anna had gone home early that morning and after a breakfast of pancakes. Arianna and her father had cleaned up the apartment for about thirty minutes before curling back up on the couch again for a nap.

Mac walked into the apartment and smiled when she saw the two. She was happy her daughter was finally getting some sleep after the stressful week she had. Harm opened his eyes and smiled, pointing to their daughter.

"I know, she needs her sleep" she whispered.

"What has she not been sleeping well?" Harm asked concerned.

"Not well" Mac said gently, reaching over and pushing a strand of hair away from Arianna's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well...we'd been fighting. And that was basically the reason. She's been tense and avoiding the both of us."

Harm thought about it and realized Mac was right. He had hardly seen Arianna the whole week. She'd been out late at night, but not late enough to break curfew and she'd been very quiet on the nights she spent with him. He suddenly felt bad for not noticing and held Arianna a little closer to him.

"Daddy..." she whispered opening her eyes a bit.

"I'm right here baby and so is your mom."

Arianna looked over and spotted her mom, smiling softly.

"Your both here..." she said, perking up a bit.

"Well where would we be silly?" Mac asked ruffling her daughter's hair.

Arianna laughed and got up, hugging her mom tightly. Mac smiled and kissed her daughter's head gently.

"I brought you a burger" she said softly, stroking her hair.

"Oh thanks mom!"

Mac smiled gently at her daughter for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I brought your dad some lunch too! Kind of a peace offering for this week."

Arianna smiled at what her mother said.

"That sounds wonderful mom!" she said hugging her tightly.

Harm smiled and walked over, placing a hand on his daughter's back.

"You didn't get me a burger did you?"

This made Arianna look at him like he was crazy.

"No Harm I got you a salad" Mac said smirking.

The three of them started laughing, and Arianna was happy that this fight her parents were in was officially over.

**AN: Okay so...I know this story needs some action and that is what I'm trying to work out. What I guess I'm trying to say is don't worry, you will definately get some action in later chapters :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A couple weeks later, Arianna was sitting on the counter in the school bathroom while Anna fixed up her make-up.

"I don't see why you insisted on doing my make-up for this luncheon Anna, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself!"

Clay had invited Arianna to a luncheon with his mother and a bunch of congressman and senators. It required a fancy outfit and obviously her best friend's need to do her make-up for her.

"Ari! Let me have this simple pleasure of helping my best friend get ready for an event. For once."

Arianna had to roll her eyes at that. Anna was all into her fashion and beauty. She was even planning on going to fashion school for college.

"I swear you and Francesca...You two should get together and talk!"

Anna laughed. "Yeah I can ask her about a job in fashion!"

Arianna laughed as well for a second before her friend playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Stay still Ari, I don't want to stick you with this eyeliner pencil" Anna scolded her gently.

She sighed softly and tried not to squirm. She focused on the wall instead, wondering if her parents were getting anywhere with their investigation on the USS Seahawk. Her parents never told her much, but all she knew it had something to do with women in combat as it had been on the news the night before.

"Hey Ari, you okay? Your awfully quiet."

Arianna focused on her friend now. "Just thinking about my parents."

"Have you heard from them?" Anna asked curiously.

"No I haven't. Their on a ship, so they can't contact me..." Arianna explained jumping down off the counter and slipping into her blue flats.

She brushed her hair a bit before pulling a headband on along with a necklace with a German shepherd pendant. She looked in the mirror at herself for a minute before turning to her friend.

"How do I look?"

Anna smiled and admired her handywork.

"Beautiful darling!" she said in her most dramatic tone.

Arianna laughed at her friend's antics and walked over and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Okay, so I won't be back for the rest of the day. Not that I'll miss this place" she said laughing.

"Yeah okay!" Anna said following her friend out into the hall.

* * *

"Ari darling it's so wonderful to see you!" Porter Webb exclaimed, hugging Arianna gently.

Clayton's mother and Arianna had gotten along from the minute they met. And Clay was glad for this because Porter never liked his other girlfriends. Arianna had been the first girl that she liked.

Arianna smiled at the older woman happily. "It's great to see you as well Mrs. Webb!"

"Oh darling, please call me Porter. I'm not that old you know!"

This made Arianna smile more. "Okay Porter!"

She had never felt more accepted by her boyfriend and his family and it made her extremely happy. Clay smiled at the two women in his life and he never felt more blessed. Arianna had been an amazing addition to his life and now he didn't know what he would do without her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, kissing her head gently. People stopped and stared as he was known for not having that much emotion, but it seemed that Arianna brought out the human side of Clayton Webb. She barely noticed this as she kissed him happily for a minute.

Once inside they found their table and sat down. Clay kissed her forehead and ordered her a Pepsi.

"Now how did you know I need my caffiene levels are low at this time of day?"

"Oh we know you by now my dear" Porter said affectionately, patting her hand.

Arianna smiled happily. It felt good to have a second life outside of school that no one but Anna knew about.

* * *

For the next couple hours, Arianna had met almost every important person in the US government. People who had no idea who she was or who her parents were. This all would have changed had Clay not been next to her the entire time.

Arianna and Clay were sitting at their table talking to Congresswoman Latham who had taken a special liking to her. His hand tightened on his girlfriend's when Congresswoman DeLong walked up. He knew she was to go aboard the USS Seahawk the next day to oversee part of the investigation Arianna's parents were involved in.

Arianna noticed this as well, but put on her best polite smile and held onto Clay's hand just as tight.

"Well Clay I see you finally found someone" Congresswoman DeLong said smiling.

Clay nodded and smiled. "Yes Congresswoman. This is Arianna."

The Congresswoman smiled at the girl next to Clay. "It's a pleasure to meet you Arianna."

Arianna smiled gently, being as nice as possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you too!"

"So Congresswoman what do you think about that investigation on the Seahawk?" Congresswoman Latham asked.

Clay leaned over to Arianna gently and whispered gently in her ear. "Take it easy baby. Breathe."

He knew that the Congresswoman doubted Commander Rabb and that Arianna would always protect her father.

"Well Major MacKenzie seems to be on the right track with how she's handling things, but I'm not so sure about this Commander Rabb. He seems so ignorant of this whole case!"

Arianna had to fight to stay composed. Clay noticed this and got up, along with her. He smiled at both congresswomen as did Arianna.

"It was nice seeing you all" he said flashing his most charming smile at everyone.

After they had both said their goodbyes, Clay led Arianna into the hallway. He found a secluded corner and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"Ari are you okay?" he asked gently, kissing her head.

"I'm so sick of people judging dad about how he conducts his investigations. He knows what is best!"

Clay sighed and pulled her closer to him. As much as he hated to admit it, Arianna was right. He and Commander Rabb may not have seen eye to eye, but he was his future son-in-law. This meant he had to try and be civil.

"Honey, don't listen to anyone in there. They don't know your father like you do" Clay said, laying his head on her's.

Arianna nodded and snuggled into Clay more, closing her eyes. She felt safe and sheltered in his arms at times like this and she could feel her self calming down finally. He smiled and tilted her chin gently, placing a gentle, but passionate kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Clay's kisses were instant remedys for anything that bothered her.

"I love you" she whispered softly, gazing into his eyes happily.

"I love you so much more" Clay said, kissing her forehead and leading her back inside.

Once they were gone, Congresswoman Bobbie Latham stepped out from the shadows smiling.

"So Commander Rabb has a daughter" she thought to herself.

She liked Arianna. She thought that she had passion and determination. Two things she thought alot of young girls should have. And if her father was just as wonderful as she said he was then she would have to meet this Commander Rabb. And she would have to keep an eye on that daughter of his as well. This remarkable Arianna that had brought out the best in Clayton Webb and was a very unique young woman.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**This isn't a chapter, but I feel like I need to put this. Constructive critisicm is fine, but reviews that are completely negative and bash this story are not. Yes, this stuff never happens in Real Life. That is why they call this **_**Fiction**_! **And this is 'Alternate Universe' as well. That means it doesn't have to be in the right timeline. Now I thank everyone who has given good reviews, but to the reviews that have been bad...this is the way I escape **_**my **_**Real Life. So please this is a work of **_**fiction **_**that has been in my head since middle and high school. Good reviews only please. **

**Thanks and for the people who see their reviews up, I hope that you keep enjoying this story :) I'm working out some stuff in my head to get more action in the story.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ireland?!" Arianna exclaimed shocked.

"Jealous again honey?" Harm asked as he walked into his office.

"Umm...yeah!" she said laughing.

Mac laughed and shook her head. "Your daughter is big on travel Harm!"

Harm laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair, hugging her gently. "We'll take you somewhere on summer break. That is a promise!"

Arianna smiled and nodded. "I'll hold you both to that promise!" she said happily.

Mac smiled and watched the father and daughter smiling. She loved the both of them so much. Harm kissed Arianna's forehead, holding her closer than normal. He always kept her a little closer before he and Mac had to go out of town.

Arianna closed her eyes and smiled into her father's shoulder. She didn't want to let go of him, but she would have to in a couple minutes. AJ walked out of his room and saw the two hugging and smiled walking over to them.

"I'll take good care of her as always Harm" he said gently, reaching out and stroking Arianna's hair.

"I know that" Harm said gently, smiling down at his daughter.

* * *

"Arianna, phone call!" AJ called out from the kitchen.

She raised an eyebrow and set her pen down on the top of her notes, jumping off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" she asked her uncle as she took the phone.

AJ just smiled and kissed her head. Arianna smiled and shook her head.

"Hello?" she asked as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Arianna!"

She smiled brighter. She knew that voice.

"Francesca!" she exclaimed, sitting up on the counter grinning.

"How are you my sweet cousin?" Francesca asked smiling. "I have missed you so!"

Francesca and Arianna were like sisters even though they were cousins. They got along so well and were always found together the entire time the older girl visited the states. They would always go shopping and get ice cream or sometimes even just sit in AJ's house and talk.

"I've missed you too!" Arianna said brightening up more.

She had been kind of down that her parents had to leave town again, but to talk to a friend, especially one she hadn't talked to in awhile helped her.

"Darling you should come to Italy the next time Papa goes! I would love to see you!"

"I would love to!" Arianna exclaimed smiling.

Finally! A chance to go somewhere exciting. Arianna loved Washington and Virginia, but she knew there were more exciting places in the world.

"Ari are you okay?" Francesca asked.

So this wasn't just a call to say hi. She looked towards her uncle, tears welling in her eyes. Sometimes being away from her parents so much got to her.

"I just miss...my mom and dad this week. It's easy some days, but others it's just not..."

She wiped her eyes as AJ walked over and wrapped an arm around his adopted neice. She could hear Francesca sigh sympathetically over the phone.

"Ari I know it's hard honey. Hang in there. I'm only a phone call away and I know Papa will look out for you as well."

"I know. Thanks for talking to me Francesca. You know I miss you too!"

The two girls talked for a couple more minutes before Arianna hung up the phone. She leaned her head on her Uncle's shoulder and sighed softly. AJ stroked his neice' hair gently and lifted her into his arms like she weighed nothing.

"I knew something was wrong. You haven't been yourself for a couple days" he said softly, kissing her forehead.

Arianna closed her eyes and rested against her uncle's chest, sighing. AJ looked down at her worried. He walked into the living room and sat in his favorite chair, holding his adopted neice in his lap. He stroked her hair soothingly as he heard her start crying softly.

"I'm right here darlin'. I'm not leaving."

Arianna nodded gently and looked up at her Uncle, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What if something bad happens to them? Where do I go?"

AJ wiped the tears off Arianna's face and kissed her head. "I have something to show you speaking of that. Come with me kiddo!"

Arianna jumped off her uncle's lap and followed him curiously. "He opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out an official looking document, handing it to her.

"Read it honey" AJ said, pulling his neice close with one arm.

Arianna read over the entire document and gasped happily, looking up at her uncle.

"You mean...your my legal guardian?"

AJ nodded and hugged her tighter. "I've always thought of you as a daughter. This just confirms it."

Arianna wiped away some happy tears and kissed her uncle's cheek.

"Thank you Uncle AJ, this means alot to me!"

"It's no problem darlin'. I love you!"

"I love you too Uncle AJ" she exclaimed jumping up into his arms, making him laugh.

**AN: Sorry about not posting any updates in a couple days. I have finally gotten my confidence back. Anyway, enjoy guys!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A couple weeks later Arianna was sitting in her AP American History class trying to focus on what her teacher was saying, but as always on a day where she had a date with Clay, her mind was elsewhere. Anna nudged her friend's arm gently when the bell had finally went off, signaling that class was over.

Arianna picked up her books and quickly walked out of the room towards her locker, Anna following after her.

"Another date with Clay?" she asked smiling.

Arianna smiled over at her friend. "Yeah! He's picking me up in a bit."

She looked into the mirror and fixed her hair quickly, placing a light coating of lipgloss on.

"Cover for me again? I may or may not be back."

Anna laughed and shook her head. "The daughter of two JAG lawyers and she knows how to forge signatures."

"Well my mom was a rebel in her high school days!" Arianna said smiling.

"Yeah I know. You would even go after anyone who trys to hurt your family or Clay!" Anna said gently.

"Your darn right I would!" Arianna exclaimed, shutting her locker.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Arianna exclaimed, ducking from the view of her parents outside the car window.

Arianna had not expected to see her parents anywhere near where they would be having lunch that day, but as they were riding up to the steps, she had caught a glimpse of her mom and dad, ducking before they had a chance to ever see her.

"What are _they _doing here?" Clay asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea..." Arianna said, hiding still.

"You keep hidden until I come back to the car. I'll find out what is going on" Clay said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before jumping out of the car and walking towards Arianna's parents.

It seemed like ages, just sitting there on the ground and wondering if today was the day her secret would be revealed. She wasn't ready for that yet. Suddenly she was very aware of how people saw their relationship and a little scared. But she loved Clay and wasn't about to let him go.

Arianna was finally broken out of her thoughts when Clay finally opened the door back up and offered her his hand. He gazed into her eyes, worry reflected in them.

"Hey are you okay?" Arianna asked gently wrapping her arms around Clay's waist when she was sure no one she knew was around.

"Let's go somewhere quiet. We can miss the shrimp cocktail. I need to tell you something Ari.."

"O..okay" she said softly.

Clay led her through some hallways until he found a quiet library. Arianna turned to face him as soon as the door was locked.

"Clay what is going on? Is it my parents? Do they know?"

Clay shook his head no and led Ari over to a couch, sitting her down.

"Ari your Uncle AJ's running trail was booby trapped this morning."

"What!?" Arianna exclaimed panicked.

Clay instantly took her shaking hands into his and looked right into her eyes.

"I promise you Ari. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he is safe!"

Arianna nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Something else wrong darling?" Clay asked concerned, pulling her close to him.

Arianna placed her forehead on his gently and looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but unconditional love.

"I just thought that...you wouldn't love me anymore if...anyone told mom or dad. I know that...people talk...about us. Am I worth this much talk to you Clay?"

Clay kissed Arianna gently to calm her down. He pulled her into his lap and pushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Arianna Rabb-MacKenzie, I love you with all my heart. I don't care what people say. Their idiotsif they think we shouldn't be together. They're just people who think we should conform to their rules. But love has no rules honey and your age...that is just a number. I love you and I always will!"

Arianna smiled at his little speech and kissed him happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you..." she whispered softly, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Clay kissed her forehead and smiled. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small box.

"I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but I think now is good a time as any!"

Arianna opened her eyes and took the box, opening it gently.

"A promise ring! Oh Clay it's beautiful!" she exclaimed happily.

"I mean everything in this promise that I make to you. I promise to love you and always protect you. And that goes for your family as well."

Arianna smiled and kissed Clay passionately, closing her eyes again.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Later that day Arianna walked into JAG headquarters and straight to her uncle's office. She wanted to be sure he was okay.

"Aria?"

She heard her mother's voice behind her and turned around instantly racing into her arms. Mac wrapped her arms around Arianna tightly.

"Well it's nice to see you too honey" she said laughing softly.

Arianna realized that no one knew that she knew anything about what happened to her uncle, so she played it cool.

"Hey you okay?" Mac asked her gently, tilting her daughter's chin up gently.

"Yeah...I just had a bad day is all" Arianna said softly.

Mac nodded gently and kissed her head, pulling her close. She could sense Arianna was stressed.

"Listen I have some more paperwork to take care of, but do you want to grab some dinner afterwards before we head home?"

Arianna nodded gently and kissed her mother's cheek. She looked towards her uncle's door and then back to her mother.

"Mom is Uncle AJ in his office?" she asked gently.

"No sweetie, he's gone home for the day...Um, why don't you come into my office. I need to tell you something" Mac said softly, stroking her daughter's cheek.

Arianna nodded gently and followed her mother into her office. She sat down in a chair, placing her backpack on the ground. Mac sat across from her, taking one of her daughter's hands.

"Aria...Your Uncle AJ's running trail was booby trapped this morning. He's fine! I don't want you to worry about that. But we're doing everything in our power to investigate it."

Arianna sighed softly and nodded, wiping some tears away from her face.

"Mom who would do such a thing?!"

"Sweetheart we don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out" Mac said soothingly.

Arianna kept biting her lip to keep from sobbing. She was trying to hold it in again, but it wasn't working so well today.

"Arianna do not hold it in. Let it go honey."

Mac pulled her daughter into her lap like she was just a little girl again and stroked her hair. She may have had the attitude of a tough Marine with other people, but with her kid, she was a loving mother. Arianna slowly started to cry into her mother's shoulder. She hadn't totally lied. It had been a stressful day, but not a bad one.

"I'm right here baby" Mac whispered softly to her daughter.

Arianna nodded gently and shut her eyes tightly, sobbing.

"Shh...honey..." Mac whispered again, rocking her gently in her arms.

It took a couple minutes for Arianna to calm down, but Mac was relieved when she did.

"Feeling better kiddo?" she asked her gently, wiping some stray tears off her face.

"The crying helped, but I'm still worried" Arianna said, looking up at her mother.

"I wouldn't expect you to feel any other way" Mac said softly, kissing her forehead. "Now come on. Let's go get that dinner. We'll go anywhere you want!"

Arianna smiled and got off her mom's lap, grabbing her backpack. "Your on!"

* * *

School went by slowly the next day. Arianna could barely concentrate and all she could think of was her uncle and whether he was safe or not. By the end of the day she and Anna walked towards the car leaning on eachother.

"Please tell me...why they invented dodgeball" Anna said out of breath.

"To frazzle our minds more. Believe me...I'm ready for Clay to give me a shoulder massage" Arianna said getting into the passenger's seat.

"God your so lucky! I wish I had a boyfriend" Anna said as she started up the car.

Arianna sighed and leaned back in her seat. "At least I am in the boyfriend department."

Anna looked over at her friend worried. Arianna had explained the whole situation with her uncle that morning. She watched her friend stare out the window quietly as she drove towards Clay's office. She decided to change the subject.

"So...school dance on Friday. Any plans to go?"

Arianna raised an eyebrow and turned to face her friend.

"Since when do we go to dances Anna?"

Anna shrugged. "I just thought I would go this year."

"Any particular reason?" Arianna asked curious.

"Well you know Mikey? Your Uncle Bud's brother?"

Arianna nodded and smiled. Mikey was a senior that year, making him three years ahead of the girls. They all hung out during the school day, mostly at lunch because Mikey was in separate classes. But Arianna had seen some sparks between Anna and Mikey the whole year and she was waiting for the day that he would ask her best friend out.

"Please tell me he got up the courage and asked you out! If I have to sit in the cafeteria and watch the two of you make googly eyes at eachother for much longer, I think I may go crazy."

Anna burst out laughing and nodded. "Yes Ari, he asked me to the dance!"

Arianna sighed and shook her head. "You know I can't go Anna."

"Yeah true. Being a third wheel never sounded like fun, and I know you can't take Clay."

This was truly one of those times where Arianna wished Clay was younger so they could do more stuff. But in all reality she wouldn't trade her boyfriend for anything in the world.

"I can go dress shopping with you tomorrow if you want. I need the distraction."

"That would be awesome!" Anna exclaimed smiling. "I'm just glad he finally asked me out!"

Arianna smiled. "I can't think of anyone better for you Anna!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"What do you mean your cancelling. Ari I need your opinion on dresses!"

Arianna sighed and slammed her locker door, facing her friend. "Anna I'm sorry, but I need to be there for Uncle AJ right now."

Anna opened her mouth to say something when Mikey walked up to them.

"Anna, I would let her be there for her uncle. As a matter of fact. We should join her for moral support."

"Oh no...you two don't have to do that..." Arianna started to protest, but was cut off by Mikey.

"No Ari, don't object. We're your friends. We don't let you go through stuff alone."

Anna nodded and smiled softly. She felt bad for jumping down her best friend's throat just moments before.

"What exactly happened?" she asked her friend concerned.

Arianna sighed and started walking down the hall with her friends. "Well Uncle AJ's girlfriend was killed yesterday. Someone planted a mine on the steps to his house."

Anna gasped. "Oh my god! In Virginia?"

"According to Bud, it may have been someone from his own SEAL team from when he was in Vietnam" Mikey said

"Someone who's been out to get him for a long time apparently" Arianna said.

The three teenagers walked out of school and toward Mikey's car.

"Okay so where to first?" Mikey asked Arianna as they got in the car.

"JAG Headquarters" she said, playing around with some of her hair.

Anna touched her friend's shoulder. "He'll be alright. I'm sure of it!"

Arianna nodded and smiled.

* * *

Arianna, Mikey and Anna walked into the office and looked around. Harm looked up and noticed his daughter and her friends, a little shocked. Arianna's friends had never been to JAG with her and it made him worried.

"Aria? Honey are you okay?" he asked as he walked over to his daughter and her friends.

"Yes, daddy I'm fine. How's Uncle AJ?"

"He's in his office sweetheart. You can just go right on in" Harm said, kissing her forehead.

Arianna nodded and raced towards her Uncle's office. She knocked on the door gently, opening it as she always did.

"Uncle AJ?" she asked, walking towards him worried.

Upon hearing her voice AJ looked up. Arianna had never seen her uncle this upset before, and it broke her heart. He looked so withdrawn from everything.

"Aria...Hey darlin' how was school?" he asked, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

Arianna knew better. Her mother did this same thing. He was putting on a brave face for her, but really he was hurting.

"It was good. I was more worried about you though. I heard about...well you know."

AJ sighed and looked down again. Arianna felt tears form in her eyes as she rushed to her Uncle's side, wrapping her arms around him. AJ closed his eyes and pulled her into his lap, holding her close to him.

"I know you were worried darlin'. Your mother told me" he whispered, stroking her hair.

In all reality AJ was happy that Arianna hadn't been anywhere near him in the past two days. He had a feeling she would have been hurt if she had. He kissed her forehead gently and held her a bit tighter.

"Everything is going to be okay sweetheart. I promise you. I'm going to be fine."

"H..how can you be sure?" Arianna asked, looking up at her uncle.

"All you need to know is that your not getting rid of me so easily missy. I don't plan on going anywhere."

Arianna wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck and just held onto him. AJ kissed his niece's forehead and smiled softly. No matter what he was feeling, she and Francesca were the only people that would calm him down.

"Do you know how special you are to me?" he asked her gently.

Arianna laughed a bit. "I think I have an idea!"

AJ smiled softly and laid his head on Arianna's.

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea..."

**Flashback **

**One Year Ago**

_It had been a particularly bad morning for the Admiral. It had been snowing hard since the night before and almost didn't get to work because of car trouble. He walked into the office and almost collided with Commander Rabb._

_"Oh my god, I am so sorry sir!" Harm exclaimed apologetically._

_AJ simply sighed. "Oh no harm done Commander, you running a bit late as well?"_

_"That and I had to bring my daughter along with me today since the schools are closed sir" Harm explained to him._

_It was then that AJ saw the 14-year-old girl behind Harm. He looked back at her father and smiled._

_"Well are you going to introduce me to her, so the poor girl doesn't just stand there?"_

_Harm nodded and motioned for his daughter to come over._

_"Admiral Chegwidden, I would like you to meet my daughter Arianna, but her mom and I call her Ari or Aria."_

_AJ smiled and shook Arianna's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Aria."_

_Arianna smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Admiral."_

_AJ was astonished at Arianna's manners. Considering how Harm could be sometimes, he thought she would have had an attitude of some sort. But instead she was the most polite, mature, teenage girl he had ever met._

_"Please call me AJ" he said warmly._

**End of Flashback**

AJ's thoughts were interrupted by Mac knocking on the door. He looked down to see Arianna asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"I can get Harm to take her if you want, she looks kind of heavy" her mother said concerned.

AJ shook his head and smiled weakly. "No, that's okay Major, she's been a good comfort to have around for the past couple hours."

Mac nodded and walked in sitting down.

"Everything is taken care of and almost everyone has gone home for the night. Do you want Aria to spend the night with you? I know she's been worried."

AJ simply nodded and stroked Arianna's hair some more, being careful not to wake her. He would feel much better with his adopted neice keeping him company for the night.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day after school, Arianna and Anna were on AJ's porch working on some homework. It was a sunny afternoon, so the girls had gone to Arianna's house to get her dogs on the way. Sarge was laying in the grass, enjoying the fresh air while Arianna's new puppy ran around the yard.

Freckles was a very curious cocker spaniel puppy that Arianna had convinced her parents to let her adopt. The little black and white dog had black spots all over his paws that had given her the idea for the name.

"He's full of energy!" a voice called out, pulling Arianna out of her study mode.

"Clay?" Arianna called out curiously, standing up and looking around.

Arianna was very careful as she knew that her parents and uncle were probably around somewhere. Once she was sure that they weren't anywhere near the house, she raced down the steps and right into Clay's waiting arms.

"This is a surprise" she whispered, kissing him sweetly.

Anna smiled and got up. "I'm just going to get some more soda" she said as she walked into the house.

Arianna laughed a bit. "Thanks Anna!"

Clay laughed as well and pulled Arianna into another kiss.

"So this weekend...I'm thinking dinner, maybe a movie?" he asked her, smiling.

Arianna kissed him happily. "Mmm...that sounds wonderful!"

Clay pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair for a couple minutes before kissing her forehead.

"I'll pick you up at seven!"

* * *

"You must be the best date in the world if your seeing Frozen with me" Arianna exclaimed as she snuggled into Clay's side.

"Well that and the privacy!" Clay exclaimed, stroking her hair gently.

They were the only ones in the theatre that night as it was too late for kids to be up. It had been apart of their reasoning for choosing the movie. Arianna was also secretly obsessed with the movie.

"Privacy is good" she said, laying her head on Clay's chest.

Clay smiled down at his girlfriend lovingly, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered softly, laying his head on her's.

"I think I have an idea" Arianna whispered, gazing up at him happily.

Clay chuckled a bit before kissing her gently. "You know I don't know why we're whispering. We're the only ones in here."

Arianna giggled a bit, placing her forehead on his.

"It does make it more romantic" she said kissing him playfully.

"Are we going to watch any of this movie?" Clay asked, chuckling.

"Hmmm...maybe a little of it" she said smiling cutely.

Clay laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her again.

"You've already seen it anyway" he whispered softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Very true" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So your mom and dad have gone flying?" Anna asked Arianna as they were talking on the phone the next day.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon and Arianna had her dad's apartment to herself. She was currently laying on the couch in her PJs with her dogs and a bag of Cheetos. It was rare that she got to have a whole day to herself and she was enjoying this.

"Yeah, they should be back sometime this evening" she said wrapping an arm around Freckles, who was laying next to her.

"Lucky! I'm stuck with my parents for a family dinner! I could use a night to myself" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sure!"

The two girls laughed for a couple more minutes before Arianna hung up and turned on the TV switching the channels until she found a Pretty Little Liars rerun. Pretty soon her eyes closed slowly and she drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

When Arianna woke up next it was dark outside and the phone was ringing. She sat up slowly and pushed her long, brown hair out of her face before walking over to the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, yawning a bit.

"Aria? It's Bud. Is your dad around honey?"

Arianna looked up at the clock and realized that her dad wasn't home yet and should have been home hours ago.

"No...he's not. He went flying with mom, but he should have been back by now."

Arianna started to feel a bit panicked now. She could hear Bud sigh through the phone.

"Ari, I'm coming over. It seems your dad forgot that he was meeting someone about a case today and it's pretty important."

"That's fine" she said softly.

Arianna was grateful that someone was coming over, because she was worried now. She walked into her room and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She then grabbed her cell phone off of her bedside table, checking the time. It was 7:00 PM.

"Where could they be?" she wondered aloud as she walked out of her room.

She started to clean up the living room as it looked like a mess. This went on until she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up and practically ran to the door.

"They're not here Uncle Bud, I have no idea where they are!" Arianna heard herself saying before she had the chance to think.

"Aria, calm down sweetie. We'll find them."

Arianna took a deep breath and nodded. She then noticed there was a teenage boy in a Navy uniform behind her adopted uncle.

"So this is the case dad forgot" she thought to herself.

"Who's the cute girl sir?" the boy asked, his jaw dropping a bit.

Arianna raised an eyebrow and walked over to the boy smirking.

"The Commander's daughter. And by the way if you were going to ask me out, forget it. I'm taken."

Bud raised an eyebrow at Arianna's cheekiness as he walked around the apartment looking for any of Harm's case files. He was curious as to who the lucky guy was, but wasn't going to ask just at this moment.

"Aria you said that your dad took your mom flying today?" he asked her gently.

Arianna nodded gently in response. "They left this morning."

Bud thought for a moment before walking towards the door. "Come on you two, we're going to the airfield."

Arianna grabbed her purse and followed Bud. It was going to be a long night.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Once they reached the airfield, Arianna jumped out of the car and raced over to one of her dad's friends, who was a kind old man they always said hi to. Bud was right behind her, trying to catch his breath as Arianna was walking faster than he was.

"Excuse me sir? I'm a friend of Lt. Commander Rabb" Bud said as he wrapped an arm around Arianna's shoulders comfortingly.

"Oh yeah Harm!" The old man said. He then pointed to Arianna "Your his daughter right?"

"Yes sir" Arianna said. "Do you know what time he took off?"

The man shrugged. "Around 10-10:30 I saw the woman he was with."

Arianna nodded. "That's my mom. Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"I don't know...it's not the first time he's flown out of here with a pretty woman and not have come back until morning."

"Not when he has court the next day" Bud said firmly.

"Forget it" said the boy whose name was Angel. "He's gone!"

Arianna turned and gave him a look. "My dad doesn't abandon his duties. Ever!"

"Easy Aria" Bud said soothingly, rubbing her back. "No one is saying that he would."

Bud knew that Arianna sometimes snapped when she was worried or upset about something.

"He didn't happen to follow a flight plan did he?" he asked, pulling Aria closer to him.

The old man shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Arianna sighed softly and looked around. This was getting frustrating and she was trying hard not to cry. She knew the danger of airplanes and what could happen. There was no way her dad's airplane could have had seven hours of fuel.

After a couple minutes of talking to the man, they made their way back to the car. Arianna sighed softly and got in the front seat as Angel got into the backseat. He sighed softly and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"I apologize for what I said. I'm sure your dad is a good man, otherwise he wouldn't be trying to help me."

Arianna looked back at Angel and smiled. "It's okay. But I do have to admit this is unusual even for dad."

Angel nodded. "When I met with him, he was really kind and understanding. Someone I could talk to."

"Yeah my dad has that effect on people. He's the nicest person you will ever meet!" Arianna said smiling.

She was starting to like this guy. He wasn't so arrogant once she had gotten to know him over the past couple hours.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why did you lie to join the Navy?" she asked him curiously.

Angel sighed and looked out the window. "My brother was killed in a drive-by. We live in a really bad neighborhood and mom wanted to get me out of there somehow. This was the only way, so I used his social security number to get in."

Arianna felt bad suddenly. "Well what did dad say he could do?"

"He said he could keep me in with a parent waiver until I turn seventeen" Angel explained to her.

"Trust him then" Arianna said. "When my dad says he's going to do something, he does it. He almost always keeps his promises."

Angel smiled at that. "You sound so cool with this. Your the first person who hasn't chewed me out for this. How come?"

Arianna was glad her Uncle was still talking to some people, so she could explain this to her new friend.

"Let's just say that I have experience with this kind of thing. My boyfriend is older than me, an age my parent's wouldn't approve of. But...to be honest love is love and, he makes me happy. People put so much emphasis on age...and I don't really think that it should be like that. You want to serve your country. So what if your sixteen!"

Angel grinned more. "Arianna, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship! We must keep in touch!"

"We shall!" she said grinning back at him.

* * *

Later that night, Arianna was sitting on the couch next to AJ, eating a bowl of homemade spaghetti he had made for her in an effort to cheer her up a bit and ease her nerves. She had changed into a spare pair of PJs she kept when she had stayed over last, and her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. AJ reached over and brushed a stray piece of hair behind his neice's ear, concerned.

"Aria, it's all going to be okay darlin'. Your parents are some pretty tough people. If something has happened, they know how to take care of themselves."

Arianna nodded and finally looked up at her uncle, a few tears falling down her face. She placed her empty bowl down on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I know they do...They're tough, but that doesn't stop me from worrying" she whispered shakily.

AJ nodded and rubbed his neice's back gently. "I know darlin'. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

He knew that after what happened to him a couple weeks ago, she was still kind of shaken up a bit. Arianna pulled back and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry...I know I'm being stupid right now" she said softly, taking her bowl into the kitchen as she felt more tears fall.

She cursed herself for being weak everytime she cried, though she didn't know why. She figured the reason was that her whole family was in the military and she felt like she had to be strong for them.

"Aria...darlin' crying is not a crime you know. It doesn't mean your weak" AJ said as he leaned in the doorway concerned for his neice.

Arianna sighed softly, turning to face her uncle. "But you all are so tough...they say things about military parents and families who say their kids should be tough and not cry..."

AJ cut her off by walking over to her and wrapping her up in his arms, placing his head on her's.

"Aria that is not the case with this family your in darlin'. Some of us may not be blood related, but we love you just the same and you know what? We don't expect you to be anybody but yourself. We all love the girl you are now, and you shouldn't change a thing."

Arianna started sobbing at this, hiding her face in her uncle's chest and hugging him tighter. It felt good to have someone finally say that. She didn't feel like an idiot anymore at that moment. She just felt loved and accepted.


End file.
